Kyouhei Kadota
Kyohei Kadota (門田 京平, Kadota Kyohei) was originally part of the Blue Squares and is now a member of Dollars. His friends often call him Dota-chin, which irritates him greatly. Kadota, along with Saburo Togusa, Erika Karisawa, and Walker Yumasaki, defected from the Blue Squares to save Masaomi's girlfriend, Saki Mikajima. Kida later confronted him in front of the hospital, and Kadota told him to stop running away. Kadota joined the Dollars not too long afterwards. He received a message on his cellphone, most likely from Izaya, asking him to join the new color gang Dollars. He thought it was a joke at first, but he eventually agreed to join to see what would happen. Someone sent him a URL and a password. The next day, he saw his login name (MONTA) on the list of the Dollars members. ]] He thinks his little group of friends are a "laudable bunch". Monta originated from his last name (門田), because 門 is also read as Mon and 田 (Ta) stays the same. He, like most other members of the Dollars, has never seen the leader, but he suspects that the leader is Izaya Orihara, considering him to be the only person capable of creating such an organization, although this is an incorrect assumption. Izaya was also the person who began calling Kadota 'Dota-chin,' the nickname that he hates. The appelation "chin" is a super-cutesy nickname, on level with "tan" or "pon", which is shown episode 23. Shortening his name and adding "chin" is highly annoying nickname for a tough cool-type guy like Kadota. In Episode 23, at approximately 14 minutes and 34 seconds into the episode Kyohei can be seen in the crowd of Yellow Scarves. History Dollars / Mika Harima Arc He first meets Mikado, then a couple days later Masaomi asks him about the Dollars. All of what Kyohei says is that to stay away from them. The next day Kyohei was tiling walls in a bathroom. Then Saburo, Erika and Walker come in and tell him they're ready to go to Russia Sushi. Before they left, Kyohei gets a text from Kazutano that says "I broke a plate." Kyohei told the others, but Erika said that he probably messed up his kanji. At Russia Sushi, Walker suggests that Saburo could buy a sports car instead of having their car right now, but Saburo says no and Kyohei commented about sports cars being expensive. Later they go to Kazutano's place to see a wreck. They knew that Kazutano was kidnapped by the Human Trafficers. Kyohei tries to calm down Saburo because he was depressed for some reason about Kazutano being kidnapped. Then, Hashim walks in telling them the licence plate number. When they leave, Kyohei gives Hashim wasabi. While they are looking, Kyohei looks back in the past when Kazutano first met Saburo. Erika and Walker overhear Kyohei talking so they ask him what is he doing. Then they suggest trying to call Kazutano. Kyohei calls him and hears Izaya on the other end telling him that he heard a phone ring so he picked it. Izaya then told Kyohei where he was. Kyohei comes and trys to think up of ways to wake up the guy. Then he takes the kidnapper's phone and calls the other kidnappers, using a voice like the sleeping kidnapper's. When they get told of where the drop off place is they partied. Then Kyohei recalls when he joined the Dollars. He got a weird text that asked him if he wanted to join the Dollars. There was no rules or bossing around, so he joined. He commented that it was a weird invite,and says he still wonders who is the leader of the Dollars. Kyohei gets to the drop off place getting ready to battle the kidnappers when they see the Black Rider. The kidnappers get scared and ran away. Kyohei chases after them and they caught one. In the morning Kyohei drinks milk with Saburo and Kazutano celebrating, and then he stops Walker and Erika from stabbing a pentigle in the guy's eye. The guy talks and says the Yagiri Pharmacueicals has been doing all the stuff lately. The next day Kyohei fake reads a book and looks at the Yagiri Pharma building. Then he says that he promised the others that he'll stop worrying about that and walks away. The day after that he is in Saburo's car when Saburo jumps in and starts speeding after a car that threw a person at his car. Kyohei yells at him about the red light. Saburo passes it and almosts runs over the girl with a scar on her neck. Kyohei then brings her to their car. That night Kyohei gives the girl to Celty and walks away. He later gets the Dollars meeting text. He sees Izaya calling for him and Kyohei walks over and talks to Izaya. They talk about the recent things that happened during the meeting then Walker and Erika join in the conversation. Saika Arc Kyohei and the others are driving around at night looking for the Slasher since it slashed a Dollars member. Then Kyohei hears Walker yelling at a book and asks him what's wrong. Erika replies about it's Walker own book. Then Kyohei asks Walker why'd he even joined the Dollars. Walker repiles all he wants to do is marry a green haired girl from a foriegn land. Then, Kyohei sees a man following Anri at night and he tells Saburo to run to the guy. They run over him and Walker yells at Kyohei for doing that. Then the man gets up and tries to slash at them. Kyohei dodges and yells at Anri to run. Celty and Shizuo then come in and take care of the guy. Shizuo walks away saying that he needed to kill someone. When Erika was saying her Yaoi fantasies Kyohei with Saburo, Walker,and Celty deny her. Kyohei lets Walker and Erika torture the guy and the guy said he didn't know what just happend so they dropped him off in a park bench. Yellow Scarves Arc 2 years earlier a man was telling Kyohei that the Blue Squares just kidnapped the leader of the Yellow Scarves girlfriend. Kyohei gets angry and tells the guy that he is going to save her. Then Kyohei punches the guy out cold. Kyohei betraying his group allows Walker to catch the kidnappers on fire and run with Saki in his hands. A couple months later Kyohei meets Masaomi Kida who he asks him if he as seen Saki earlier. Masaomi denies and Kyohei lectures Masaomi about he should be seeing Saki more often. In the present, Kyohei is at Russia sushi with his gang and he talks to them about the gang war stirring up since people are being beaten up from the Dollars by Yellow Scarves. Masaomi comes in and brings the whole crew to a private room. Masaomi asks them what he should do. Kyohei tells him do what his gut says. Then Dennis , angry at them for talking about that type of stuff at his resturant, throws a knife at them and misses. He tells them that they shouldn't be talking about that stuff in his resturant. A day later Kyohei try's to help Anri but she is saved a bunch of different people. That night Kyohei goes in the crowd of the Yellow Scarves getting ready to stop the gang war. Then he orders the Dollars member dressed at Yellow Scarves to attack the real Yellow Scarves right before Horada orders his men to kill Masaomi, Anri, Mikado,and Celty. Kyohei brings Masaomi to the hospital when he passes out from major injuries he was delt during the gang war. Hollywood Arc Kyohei, Walker, and Erika are hanging out when they spot Mairu and Kururi being harassed by a few members of Toromaru. Kyohei and Mairu easily dispatch them while one of the younger members runs off to get back up. Kyohei tells the twins to head home but they insist on searching for the black motorbike. Kyohei sees that they aren't going to back down and offers them a ride to a safer place than a back alley. Kyohei calls Saburo and, as they are about to get into the van, Several Toromaru members begin chasing after them. As they drive away, Erika and Walker spot Mikado and the others getting harassed by remnants of the Yellow scarves. They cut off the yellow scarves and rush Mikado, Anri, and Aoba into their already crowded van. Kyohei apologizes for getting them mixed up in their own problems. After several hours, they run into Celty who is also being chased by Toromaru and the ten of them begin a grand chase through the streets of Ikebukuro. Eventually, Celty sees an overpass and gets an idea. She tells Kyohei via her cell phone and he agrees. After Celty makes her net at the entrance to the overpass, Kyohei drops everyone off a few blocks away form a police station while he and Saburo go to give Celty a hand. When they arrive, they get ready for a huge brawl when Igor bursts out of the bag Celty was carrying. The assassin tells them to run away while he dealt with Toromaru. Ruri Hijiribe also joins the fight while Kyohei and the others watch on. Kyohei and Saburo then drop everyone off at their homes and attend the hotpot party at Celty and Shinra's place the next day. Akane arc After separating from Walker and Erika, Kyohei starts walking and notices Rokujo Chikage following him. When they get to a more secluded street, Kyohei confronts Chikage about why he was following him. Kyohei soon realizes that Chikage is the one responsible for the recent attacks on the Dollars and Chikage attacks him. Kyohei asks if Chikage was there to avenge the guys that were beaten up during the chase with Celty. Chikage denies that, saying those men got what was coming to them. Chikage reveals that several of their members were attacked unprovoked a few weeks ago along with their friends and relatives who weren't in the gang to begin with. Kyohei explains the "no rules" policy in the dollars and asks why Chikage was after him instead of the guys who attacked their gang. Chikage states that everyone called Kyohei the "boss" of the Dollars. Kyohei says that there is no real leader in the Dollars, comparing the "chain of command" in dollars to a swarm of locusts or a school of fish (the founder is in there somewhere but no one can tell who it is). Eventually, Kyohei suggests they take their battle somewhere else and the two of them take a taxi to Raira and resume their fight in the practice fields. Dollars and Blue Sqaures Arc They have a fierce brawl witch both Kyohei and Chikage becomign heavily bruised and exhausted. Eventually, Kyohei comes out on top by a thin margin due to Chikage passing out before he did. The two of them wake up and Chikage admits defeat but feels ashamed to having lost twice in a row (due to his "fight" with Shizuo). Chikage sensed that Kyohei pulled his punches due him being injured but Kyohei says that he just didn't want to get sent to prison for going to far. Kyohei then asks Chikage to withdraw Toromaru from Ikebukuro but promises to find the guys who attacked his gang and make them apologize. Chikage is surprised at how easily Kyohei would sell out other dollars members like that but Kyohei just says that there's no rule that said he couldn't. Kyohei also states that he's doing this not as a member of the dollars but simply as Kyohei Kadota and that he hates those who involve innocent people in a gang war. Chikage calls Kyohei a scoundrel and he replies that the Dollarse are full of them. The two are interrupted by several rogue dollars members who want to beat Chikage and Kyohei to increase their reputation. When it becomes clear that, even though they're injured, Kyohei and Chikage can still go toe to toe with them, they reveal their hostages, Chikage's girlfriend, Non, along with several of her friends. Just as the rogue Dollars move in for the kill, Walker, Erika, Saburo, and several other dollars members who were agaist the kidnapping appear and lend a hand. They get the girls to safety while several Toromaru members also arrive to help Chikage. With numbers on thier side, the good dollars and Toromaru proceed to duke it out with the Rogue Dollars in the practice fields of Raira academy. Eventually, the whole battle is interrupted by the arrival of Shizuo with Vorona's bike on his shoulder. He came to take out the kidnappers and proceeds to knock the leader into the air and across the field. Realizing that they're outmatched, the remaining rogue dollars retreat. After Shizuo switches his attention to Vorona, Erika starts giggling after Chikage limps away with Non. Kyohei asks Erika what she's so giddy about and Erika states her newest fantasy about Kyohei and Chikage, much to everyone's chagrin. With the fighting finally over, Kyohei and the others head home. Dragon Zombie Arc Kyohei isn't seen until the end with Saburo and Walker at Russia Sushi. As the three of them talk, Kyohei sees Masaomi enter with a yellow scarf around his neck. Kadota's Coma Arc In the beginning it tells Kyohei's point of view of humans. He thinks that humans are simple wooden rods. If he were to use a metaphor, the human heart was a coarse rope, bound together from various components. If it were a wooden rod or a stone in question, what was broken would never again return to its original state, but when it came to humans, even if the only part left unbroken was no more than the thinnest, most fragile spider thread - there would always be the possibility of recovery. He thinks that because his father did too. When Masaomi asks him if he wanted to quit the Dollars and join the Yellow scarves Kyohei tells him that he wanted everyone in the group to diecide on that matter. After Masaomi leaves Dennis tells them if they talk anything more dangerous then what they talked about in that room they'll be another mark on the wall. Then he tells Kyohei that Masaomi is probably trying to repay him for what he did. Kyohei replies that he thinks Masaomi has a sneaky plan coming up. Later Kyohei is walking down the streets thinks about the situation with the Dollars being more violent and Masaomi and Mikado's freindship. When he was thinking a car hits him causing Kyohei to go into a coma for the rest of the arc. He does have surgery at one point and the surgery goes out well. Volume 12 Kyohei wakes up from his coma. Relationships Saburo Togusa Main Article: Saburo Togusa Not much is known about Kyohei's relation to Saburo other than that the two of them knew each other longer before they met up with Walker and Erika. The two of them seem to be very close to one another seeing as how when Kazutano was kidnapped, Kyohei was willing to go out of his way to save him simply for Saburo's sake (although Kazutano and Kyohei were also good friends as well). Walker Yumasaki and Erika Karisawa Main Articles: Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa Walker and Erika have both displayed fierce loyalty towards Kyohei on several occassions such as when they betrayed the Blue Squares. While Kyohei sometimes gets annoyed at their strange antics, he is still very caring and protective of his friends. In many ways, Kyohei is actually the only one that can rein in Walker and Erika when they start to go overboard whether it's about their anime obsession or when they take a step too far in torturing someone. When Kyohei was beaten into a coma in volume 10, it sends both Walker and Erika into a rage, causing the former to tear through various leads just to find the attacker. It is unknown how they met although it is hinted that Kyohei managed to help them turn their lives around in some way. It is implied in various side stories that Erika may actually have feelings for Kyohei but these are never addressed in the main series. Rokujo Chikage ''Main Article: Rokujo Chikage '' While their initial meeting was less than corgial both Chikage and Kyohei developed a strong friendship during their fight in the Raira practice fields (on an unrelated note, it also provided Erika with another source for Yaoi). Although the two of them never had much contact after the aforementioned fight, Chikage still felt the need to visit his friend in the hospital after Kyohei was attacked also wanting to find any leads as to the whereabouts of his assailant. Trivia *Starting from Volume 10 of the light novel, Kyohei is put into a coma. *His hobbies include reading, ink and wash paintings. *He does meet Mikado but doesn't know that Mikado is the leader of the Dollars. *Kyohei has a reputation of helping people out, and Masaomi frequently approaches him for advice. *He sang Tsuppari High School Rock'n Roll in the rapping CD. *Kyohei's last name Kadota is a type of fruit that looks similar to a green pear and the inside of a kadota is red. *It is hinted in the manga that he has reads manga sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Blue Squares Category:Male Category:Kyohei's Crew Category:Protagonists Category:Human